Old Friends Part 1
by reilert79
Summary: Bridgit's boyfriend isn't who he seems.


Old Friends

***Chris and David's Apartment***

Chris woke up on a Sunday morning, and made breakfast for her and David. Sundays are usually when she made big extensive breakfasts. She surveyed the contents of the kitchen, and decided to make Coconut French Toast. David was sleeping in, as he usually did on weekends, especially after a trial week.

She made the coconut syrup first, and put it in the fridge to chill. Then she worked on the batter, and after about 30 minutes, she started to prepare the French toast when the syrup was chilled.

David loved hash browns, so she threw together a hash brown casserole and popped that in the oven for him.

Everything was almost ready when David woke up and joined her in the kitchen.

"Morning babe. Smells good".

"Morning".

She made him some coffee, and poured some pineapple juice for herself, and then they sat down at the table.

David turned the TV on, so they could watch the weekend news.

They had only taken a few bites when they heard the breaking news alert.

"Breaking news out of the city this morning, a high school reunion was interrupted when one of the classmates set a series of fires and then locked everyone in the venue, before escaping. Police and firemen were able to rescue everyone, so there weren't any fatalities. Police said they have a suspect in mind, but can't give a name or a description because nobody knows who this person was. According to the organizer of the reunion, someone they went to high school with got extensive plastic surgery after graduating; they signed up for the reunion under a false name, and so far, nobody has figured out who they graduated with that would have done this.".

"Very strange of someone to do that".

"I bet Mary Beth and I will get that case tomorrow. I am not sure I am even going to know where to start".

"Only a sociopath could do something like that".

"I agree".

They finished their breakfast and did the dishes together.

David's phone went off just as they finished the dishes.

He hung up a few minutes later and looked at Chris.

"Hot tub is being delivered and installed tomorrow. Contractor is installing the door tomorrow also. Tomorrow night, you and I have a date in the hot tub babe".

"Sounds heavenly".

Chris loaded the dishwasher and turned it on. She turned to look at David.

"What do you want to do today, honey?"

"Well, if we are getting Miranda tonight or seeing her for dinner, I need to prepare for my trial this week".

"Ok.".

Chris headed to take a shower and sent a text message to Bridgit and Lisa asking if they wanted to go shopping and to lunch. They both said yes.

"Honey, what time did you tell Stephanie we would be there?"

"Between 5 and 6 babe, but I want to leave around 4".

"Ok".

Chris showered and got ready. She went to David's office to tell him bye.

"Going shopping with the nieces. Be back later, honey. Love you".

"Love you babe. Can't wait to see what you buy me". He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You might get to see and you might have to wait till you are in the hot tub". She kissed him again, and then left.

She met Bridgit and Lisa at Saks 5th Avenue 20 minutes later.

***Saks 5th Avenue***

Chris was waiting in the front lobby when Bridgit and Lisa walked in. They exchanged a round of hugs.

"We can shop here or we can go anywhere y'all want. Up to you guys".

"What are we shopping for, Aunt Chris?"

"Whatever we see that we want".

They shopped there for a little bit because Lisa hadn't been there yet. Chris found a bathing suit she liked, that she knew David would love. Bridgit found a cute pair of boots, and Lisa bought a dress for going to a club, and 2 pairs of high heels.

They left there and went to Macy's. They headed to the home goods section and Bridgit and Lisa were buying new pillows while Chris was testing out mattress pads. She hit the jackpot when she laid on a memory foam mattress pad and didn't have to think twice about it. She knew she was buying it. She and David disagree on a lot of things, and always had, but one thing they always agreed on was how they liked their mattresses; soft, not hard like cement. She found the size they needed and grabbed it.

They wandered to the kitchen section, and Bridgit bought a new tea kettle.

After that, they were getting hungry so they decided to go have lunch and then shop again afterwards.

"Where do you guys want to go to lunch? My treat".

They talked it over and then decided on Fakura. Chris drove them there, and they parked.

***Fakura***

They had a table to themselves, which was nice but not unusual for Sunday afternoons.

Chris ordered the steak and lobster, and Bridgit ordered the house special, which is steak, chicken, and shrimp. Lisa ordered the shrimp yakisoba.

Chris texted David that they were eating lunch, and did he want them to get him a to-go meal.

"No thanks babe. I am good. Stephanie texted- she isn't feeling well, so we are going to take Miranda out to eat tonight near their house so she can rest".

"Sounds great! I will see if Bridgit and Lisa want to come".

"The more the merrier".

"Do you guys want to go with David and I to see Miranda tonight? We are going to take her to dinner somewhere".

"Absolutely!". They both really love their cousin.

The chef arrived and they started their meal. They all loved the soup and salad, as well as the fried rice.

When the entrees came, Lisa wanted to try some of Chris' lobster and Chris tried some of her yakisoba. They all had a great time, until Bridgit looked over and saw Jason with a date.

"Well, I guess we are done for sure, now".

Lisa hugged Bridgit. "It's his loss, Bridge".

Bridgit nodded.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Lisa's right, it is his loss".

"I'm fine. He is the one who chose to move on, not me".

They hurried and finished their lunch, and Chris picked up the tab. They grabbed their things and left.

"Thanks for lunch Aunt Chris".

"Yeah, thanks Aunt Chris".

"Sure thing, girls. Where do you guys want to go next?"

They walked down the street to a row of shops and ended up going to Shoe Palace, and then Bloomingdale's, and finally Old Navy. Forever 21 was too crowded.

***Shopping***

At Shoe Palace, Chris found several pairs of flip flops that were on clearance that she liked for the summer, and a couple pairs of wedges. She also found a pair of jewel-crusted pumps that she knew David would like, that she could wear to his next work gala. She was almost done looking at shoes, when she decided to try on one more pair. She found a pair of leather Sanuks, in light brown, and they were so comfortable she could hardly believe she had shoes on.

She paid for her shoes and then went to find the girls.

Bridgit was buying new Uggs and new flats for work, and Lisa was buying new Uggs as well.

At Bloomingdales, Chris found some new lingerie, and a halter top that she knew David would like. Bridgit found some skinny jeans and a black sequin dress for going out. Lisa found a handbag and a computer bag for school. They checked out, and then went to Old Navy. Chris found the most perfect pair of distressed skinny jeans. She bought 4 pairs because they were so perfect. She also found 3 long sleeved shirts and some new lounging pants. Bridgit bought a micro-mini skirt, and a halter top, and Lisa bought some skinny jeans and sandals. It was a successful shopping day.

They checked out, and headed to the car, and then headed to Chris and David's house.

The girls helped her bring her packages in, and they rode the elevator up to Chris and David's apartment.

They walked in to find David waiting for them in the living room.

***Chris and David's apartment***

"Is there anything left in the store? Do we have money left in the bank?" He gave her a smile.

"Ha ha. Yes, and yes". She gave him a kiss.

"Hello girls, how are you?"

"Hi David, they said in unison as they took the packages to put on Chris and David's bed.

"I am going to change clothes and then we can go, ok honey?"

"Ok".

She went into the bedroom and shut the door. Lisa and Bridgit were in her bathroom re-doing their makeup. Chris quickly slipped into her new distressed jeans, and some brown boots, and a bright blue long sleeved top. She liked that outfit. She quickly took the jeans and boots off and switched to her pair of distressed boot cut jeans, and her Sanuks. Comfort at its highest.

The girls helped her change the sheets on the bed, so she could surprise David with the mattress pad later. With them working together, it only took them about 6 minutes to get the sheets off the bed, and then get the new ones on.

Bridgit and Lisa put the bedspread back on while Chris went and put the dirty sheets in the washer.

"Ok, let's go".

Bridgit and Lisa came out of the bedroom and grabbed their purses. Bridgit's phone started going off with texts from Jason.

"Ha! He says he loves me and only wants to be with me, but he had to go on a date with another girl to realize that. Yeah, right. Likely story".

"He might be telling you the truth, Bridgit. I broke up with your Aunt Chris, and I got married and divorced before I really allowed myself to realize that she was the one. It took 5 more years before I got her back but it was the best decision I have ever made in my life".

"Yeah but David, you and I were different. We were non-exclusive from the beginning, and if you had gone out with someone else, it wouldn't have been such a slap in the face to me like this was to Bridgit".

Bridgit nodded and then she and Lisa headed to the elevator.

David looked at Chris.

"I seem to remember you getting your paws all out of shape because I did go on a date with a certain member of a citizen's council we were on together".

"Yes well she doesn't count. She wasn't as good for you as I am". She kissed him and they headed to the elevator.

They got in the car, and headed towards Miranda and Stephanie's house.

Bridgit was quiet for most of the way, and Chris' heart ached for her. She remembered how sad she was when she and Dory broke up, and when she and David broke up, and when she and Jimmy got divorced. She remembered the pain all too well, and was so thankful that she not only learned to be ok by herself, but also that she and David got back together and made it work.

They pulled up to Miranda and Stephanie's house, and everyone got out of the car.

***Miranda and Stephanie's house***

Stephanie answered the door, and hugged everyone.

Miranda came out of her room and gave everyone huge hugs.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Chris! Hi Bridgit! Hi Lisa!" She was very excited to see everyone.

David looked at Stephanie. "Can we bring you anything when we come back?"

She shook her head.

"No, I am just going to sleep while you are gone. Call me when you are on your way back and I will make sure the door is unlocked".

She hugged Miranda and everyone headed to the car.

They got in the car and Miranda sat between her cousins.

David turned and looked at Miranda. "Where do you want to go kiddo?"

"Hibachi!".

Bridgit and Lisa and Chris laughed.

"Hibachi it is!".

They went to a Japanese restaurant called Yakamoto's.

***Yakamoto's***

They were seated immediately, and had the table to themselves.

They ordered their drinks and then the waitress gave them menus.

"Girls, this is on me tonight".

"Thank you David!" said Bridgit and Lisa.

"Thanks daddy!" said Miranda.

"You're welcome".

Chris turned to look at David. "Thanks honey, and not just for dinner, but for being so nice to my nieces too."

"I married all of you, babe, not just you". He kissed her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Miranda was chatting with Bridgit and Lisa and telling them all about school, and how she was happy that she got to sit out in gym class because of her wrist and because the doctor hadn't cleared her to return to PE after her surgery.

"Next time I come to Chris and Daddy's, can you guys spend the night?"

"Sure! We would love to. That is, if Aunt Chris and David say it's ok".

Chris spoke up. "You are always welcome, girls".

She looked at Miranda. "Maybe yall can sleep in the den that night, your room is a little small".

"Well Bridgit and Lisa could fit in my bed, and I could sleep on the roll away".

"That's true, you could!"

The waitress returned and took their orders. Chris ordered shrimp Yakisoba, and so did Bridgit. Lisa ordered a seaweed salad and the chicken yakisoba. David and Miranda both ordered the filet and shrimp.

David was curious about Chris' yakisoba, and after she described it to him, he ordered that for himself too, just to try it.

Chris turned in towards David.

"What did you find while shopping today?"

"These shoes, this shirt, a few more like it, and some jeans, and maybe a couple of surprises for you for later".

"Can't wait. I love your surprises".

The waitress brought their soups and salads then, and David told Miranda to only eat what she felt she could.

"Ok daddy. I can eat this stuff."

Bridgit's phone was still going off, and she put it on vibrate.

She was telling Lisa that she wished he would just stop.

Miranda overheard and looked at Bridgit.

"I can kick him in his funzone for you, if you'd like'.

Bridgit almost choked on her soup, she was laughing so hard.

David asked Miranda why she said that. She turned to her father with a very serious look and said "Nobody messes with my family".

They were all shocked by her aggressive attitude.

Bridgit looked at Miranda.

"Thanks kiddo, he will get the hint and leave me alone soon enough".

Chris asked Bridgit if he was just trying to talk to her or if he was harassing her.

"He just keeps saying he's sorry and that he didn't realize how much he loved me until he was with her and realized that he wanted to be with me instead. But as I pointed out to him, he had plenty of chances to be with me in the days before that when he was ignoring me and telling me that we weren't right for each other. So I am not buying it, and now he is desperate, because he never believed that I would actually say no".

"Well stick to your guns. I did, when David and I broke up, and if I hadn't, we might not have made it this long or this far".

David chimed in. "It made me love her and appreciate her more, even though I didn't see it at the time".

"It also made me appreciate the other people that I dated. I dated a guy named Nick after David and I broke up. He was a plumber. He was the total opposite of David and it took some getting used to. But it helped me, because I was able to look back on our relationship with fondness on some things about David, and I hadn't been able to do that before then. And when I married Jimmy, he was a lot like David, except he wasn't as exciting as David. He was kind and caring and gentle, and we had great chemistry, but he didn't put me first like David does, and he didn't pursue me like David did. And if those other guys had been more like David, then I probably wouldn't have agreed to keep seeing David after he did the scavenger hunt for me. I would have probably gotten mad and gone home".

Lisa looked at Bridgit. "Bridge, you have to figure out if you want to be with Jason for the rest of your life. If you do, then give him another chance to slowly win you back. If not, then let him go."

Chris nodded. "I agree with that. Otherwise you will make yourself miserable and that's no fun. And there's nothing wrong with letting him go, and declaring that you deserve better".

The chef arrived then and started cooking their food. He did lots of tricks and seemed to be picking on Miranda, some. She knew he was joking though, and at the end of the night, he signed her cast for her. She was thrilled.

Everyone loved their meal, and David loved the Yakisoba best of all.

"New favorite". He was pointing to the Yakisoba.

Miranda went and sat in Bridgit's lap when she was through, and they were taking selfies. Jason was texting and not taking no for an answer.

Bridgit opened the camera app, and switched it to video. She took a video of Miranda blowing a raspberry and telling him to get a life. They were all laughing and Bridgit sent the video to Jason. He replied that she was his life and he was wrong to have not known it before then.

David paid the check, and they headed to the car.

Miranda still had Bridgit's phone and was making videos to send to him.

"Go buy yourself a girl to go out with you and spend the night with you, nobody is ever going to do it for free anymore, sucker".

"That's enough Miranda. Be polite".

Bridgit and Lisa were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

Jason replied back to the video that he was never going to leave Bridgit alone, and that she had until tomorrow night to come to his house or he would hunt her down.

She showed the text to Chris, who told her to block his number and to stop responding to him.

So Bridgit blocked him on her phone, and through an app called Smart Limits, which would give the caller a message that the phone number was blocked. She blocked him on Facebook and Instagram, and then she told Lisa that she was going to change all of their codes.

"What codes?" Chris was worried.

"Well, they added new security at our building. So now, each apartment has an entrance code and we put it in a box and the gates open. And you have to be buzzed in if you are going to see someone. So I will change that code and then I will change our alarm code, just in case."

"Good. And make sure that you have your windows locked tonight".

Bridgit nodded.

They arrived back at Miranda and Stephanies, and Stephanie was waiting for them on the couch.

Miranda wanted to show Lisa and Bridgit her room, so they went to her room while Chris and David talked to Stephanie.

"Feeling better?"

Stephanie nodded. "A little. This is just a sinus infection that turned into bronchitis".

"That's rough".

They chatted for a little bit more, and then David told Miranda that they had to leave.

"Ok". She gave Bridgit and Lisa huge hugs and told them to text her anytime.

"You got it munchkin".

She ran over and hugged David and Chris and thanked them for coming.

They kissed her goodbye and David and Chris and the girls got in the car.

***In the Car***

Bridgit texted the head of security and sent him a picture of Jason and told him to be on alert if he showed up. She started deleting some pictures on her phone and then decided to keep a few in case she had to show his picture to someone.

She made herself a list on her phone about what to do going forward. Her list was- update personal info and emergency info at work, and put Aunt Chris' name and number on it; update building entry code; update alarm code; pack up his things at her house and take them to his building office in the daytime; and she was going to start having security walk her out after her shift.

They arrived back in the city, and David took them to Bridgit's car.

They pulled into the parking lot, and Chris gasped.

***Saks 5th Avenue parking lot***

All of Bridgit's windows had been busted, and someone had spray painted the word "BITCH" on the doors on one side, and "SLUT" on the other. Her tires had been slashed as well.

"I'm sorry Bridgit. We will fix this".

Chris called the cops and told them she would be on the scene.

"No suspects on the scene, but we think we know who did it".

Bridgit wrote down Jason's address and gave it to Chris, along with his full name and phone number.

"Here is the suspect's information. And we are parked next to Saks 5th Avenue close to the building, and I see camera's so you could also grab the video and see if you can see him".

She finished the phone call and tried to console Bridgit.

"Wanna stay with us tonight? Both of you?"

The girls nodded.

She walked over to David. "I am sorry honey. I don't want to leave them now. If you want to go home, I can catch a cab later".

"No, I am staying. As long as it takes".

The police got there and started taking the report. They called the tow truck to take Bridgit's car to the evidence lot to be fingerprinted and inventoried. They told her to keep in touch and she stood there as the officer called Jason. No answer.

David drove them to Bridgit and Lisa's building, and Chris escorted them inside. She watched as Bridgit changed the entry code for her and Lisa's apartment. They all rode up the elevator together and Bridgit unlocked the door. They took their packages inside and put them away.

"Girls look around. Does the place look like how you left things? Anything look out of place?"

"No, everything looks normal."

"Everything looks right in my room".

"Good. If at any time you come home and it looks different, then you need to leave and call the police, ok? It's better to call the cops because of nothing than to not call them because of something. And if you don't want to call them, call me".

Bridgit packed a bag and changed the alarm code. Lisa packed her stuff for school the next day, and then packed some pajamas and essentials and clothes to wear tomorrow and she was ready.

Bridgit grabbed some food out of the fridge for breakfast for her and Lisa, and then she was ready to go.

They locked up and headed to the car.

David was waiting for them outside in the car. Bridgit saw the security guard and told him to call the police if he saw Jason and showed him Jason's picture.

David drove them to their apartment and parked in the parking garage. Before they got out, Chris turned to the girls.

"I want us all to walk in together, ok?"

They both nodded.

David grabbed their bags and Chris was looking around to make sure everything was ok. They got on the elevator, and headed up to the apartment.

Chris unlocked the door, and David went in right after. Chris turned the alarm off, and David set their bags down and looked around.

"All clear, babe".

Chris looked at the girls. "Make yourselves at home, you know that. You guys can sleep in Miranda's room, or you can sleep on the pull out sofa in the office. Up to you".

They chose to sleep in Miranda's room and Chris couldn't blame them. It was more private and had a very comfortable bed.

It was almost 11, so they said good night and headed to bed. Bridgit put their food in the fridge, and told Chris she would set her phone alarm so they would be out by 8, when Chris left for work.

"David is going to be working from home tomorrow, so stay as long as you'd like. You are always welcome, you know that".

Lisa headed towards Miranda's room. Chris took Bridgit's face in her hands. "You ok? I promise you we will get him for this. I am going to stay on them, and make them do it right. We are going to pull the surveillance tapes from Macy's, and we are going to keep an officer on his house looking for him. I promise you, he isn't going to get away with this".

Bridgit nodded.

"Thanks Aunt Chris".

"You're welcome, sweetie. Good night". She hugged her and Bridgit headed towards Miranda's room.

Chris turned the lights off, locked the door, and set the alarm code.

She headed towards Miranda's room. She grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote the alarm code down. She knocked on their door.

Lisa opened the door.

"If something happens and you guys need to leave, this is the alarm code. You just enter the code and then press off."

"Ok, thanks Aunt Chris".

"Sure, good night".

Chris headed to the bedroom.

David was in the office checking his email.

"I am going to change and then get in bed, honey. You coming?"

"yes, be right there".

"Surprises await".

She headed towards the bedroom.

***In the bedroom***

Chris turned the bed down, and then went to change into her new lingerie. She had three things to choose from: a lace halter babydoll, in green satin, David's favorite color; a pink mesh spaghetti strap cami with lace trim; and mesh baby doll with a lace push up bra and matching cami; the mesh splits open down the middle. She chose the green one, since it was David's favorite color. She came out of the bathroom as he was putting a glass of water on her nightstand.

"Oooh Daddy like". He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I am going to change clothes and wash my face".

"Don't take too long, ok?" He nodded.

He went to change clothes and she climbed into bed.

She set her phone alarm and a few minutes later, he joined her in bed.

She was watching his face to see when he would notice the new mattress pad.

He climbed in and noticed right away.

"Oh babe. This is great".

He reached up, turned out the light, and reached for her.

***the next morning***

Chris woke up when the alarm went off, and went and did her workout. After her 30 minutes was up, she jumped in the shower and then woke up David.

"Morning honey."

He got up, kissed her and headed for the shower.

She headed for her closet, and got dressed. Then she went to make breakfast.

She checked on the girls and they weren't up yet.

She decided to make eggs and bacon and biscuits. She made plenty and there was lots leftover in case the girls woke up after she left.

David came out of the bedroom and joined her at the table.

"By the time you get home tonight, there will be a hot tub waiting on us".

"Sounds heavenly".

She made him a plate then, and handed it to him. She added some tomatoes to her eggs and cooked them a little longer. Then she made herself a plate and joined him.

They were chatting about what was in the paper when the girls came out.

"Morning Aunt Chris, David".

"Morning honey. Did you sleep well?"

They both nodded.

"I made breakfast- eggs, bacon, biscuits. Help yourself".

"Thanks." Lisa made a plate and Bridgit grabbed fruit from the fridge for them to enjoy with their breakfast. She also grabbed the juice they had brought.

"What kind of juice is that?" Chris hadn't seen it before.

"Apricot. Mom has it for us back home all the time. We love it".

Chris tasted it. "That's good".

"So what are yall's plans for today?"

"I have class till 4, then I am going to the apartment after that".

"I am going to the police station to see if they caught Jason yet, and then I am going to box up the things he has at my place and take them to the leasing office of his building and leave them for him. I am going to go to work and update my personal info and emergency contact info, and I am going to go see my insurance agent and see what they want to do about my car".

"Don't go to the police station. I will check on his case when I get to work and then I will call you. I can get you answers that others cannot".

"Yay! That would be most helpful".

Chris stood up and went to the sink. She started rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher.

"If you girls need to stay here tonight, come on back. You are most welcome here".

She finished the dishes and started to scrub the pan, but David stopped her. "I got this babe, you have to go to work".

"Ok".

Chris grabbed her things and the girls grabbed their things, and David walked them to the elevator.

"Are you girls taking the subway? I can give you rides".

"That would be great".

David walked them to the car and helped Chris with her things. He kissed her goodbye.

"I love you honey, see you tonight. Hot tub time awaits"

"Can't wait, babe. I love you more than anything".

Chris got in the car and drove Bridgit to her building and Lisa to her school, then went to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in a few minutes late, and hurried to her office. Mary Beth was there, working on a report.

"Morning, Mary Beth".

"Morning Partner. Have a good weekend?"

"It was ok. David and I had a nice weekend, but Bridgit is being stalked and harassed by her ex-boyfriend. He slashed her tires, vandalized her car, broke out all the windows…painted the words 'bitch' and 'slut' on her car doors. She and Lisa ended up staying with us last night, because they were scared and he knows how to get into their apartment. So we changed the entry code and we changed the alarm code and we filed a police report, but she was still scared so they stayed with us".

"Oh my. Glad she is ok".

Chris sat down, and looked up the report. She found it, and saw that they had picked him up around 5:30 a.m. that morning. She called Bridgit.

"Hey. I just pulled up the report. He was arrested this morning, around 5:30. He will go before a judge today in the 11 o'clock docket, and will most likely be given bail. So take his things to his building while he's still in jail. I will speak to my boss about asking the judge for a protection order against him for you, and that way if he comes in contact with you again, we can pick him up and hold him".

"Good idea, Aunt Chris. Thanks for all your help".

"Sure thing. Let me know if you need anything".

She got up and went to go talk to Feldberg.

He agreed to ask for one, and told Cagney that she had the lee-way to put officers on Bridgit's building if she wanted to.

"I will consider that, thank you".

She went back to her office and started working on her paperwork.

She called the clerk for the court that he was assigned to.

"This is Lieutenant Keeler with the NYPD. When Jason Whitaker comes through the docket today, I would like for you to call me and update me on what transpires. I just need to know what the official charges are, and what his bond amount is and whether any protection orders are granted…ok thank you. I appreciate it".

She hung up and texted Bridgit that she would keep her updated.

She and Mary Beth worked through lunch, and around 1, her phone rang. It was the clerk with the update.

"He was given a bond of 85,000, based on prior charges. He admitted to the judge that Whitaker isn't his real last name. It's Sandridge. He had several warrants and they rolled all of those into one. He is charged with vandalism, breaking and entering, stalking, and 5 counts of domestic violence. A protection order was given, and the judge did a check for understanding, meaning he asked him if he understood the terms of the protection order. He indicated that he understood but that it quote-didn't mean anything to him-unquote. The name on the protection order is Bridgit Cagney. That's all I have. As soon as he bonds out, it will be updated in the system."

"thank you so much!".

Chris hung up and immediately called Bridgit.

"Hey, I have an update. Can you come to my office?"

"Sure. Now?"  
"Yes. Take a cab, text me when you get here and I will come out and pay for it".

"Ok. I am uptown, so it will be about 20 minutes".

"Ok, see you then".

Chris grabbed her wallet and went to the police commissary room. She bought Bridgit a can of mace, and a rape whistle.

She was back in her office when Bridgit texted that they were pulling up.

'Here'.

Chris went outside and paid the cabbie and brought Bridgit in to her office.

"Ok, so he was arraigned. He admitted to the judge that his real name isn't Jason Whitaker. It's Jason Sandridge. He had several warrants for his arrest, and that's why he changed his name. He was previously charged with domestic violence, breaking and entering, and stalking. He was given a bail of 85000, which means he only has to post 8,500 dollars of to a bail bondsman, if he can find one, or his family and friends can put up 8500 in cash and put up some collateral and then as long as he shows up to court, they get to keep it. The judge granted you a protection order, and he set the terms as no contact- no phone calls or texts, he has to stay 1400 feet away from you, and no electronic contact either- no emails, no gifts, nothing. So if you see him, you need to call the police and you need to tell them that he is in violation of a protection order".

Bridgit nodded.

"I bought you this, and I want you to have it with you all the time. It's a rape whistle. Don't wait till he is going to rape you, as soon as you are scared or in danger, blow it. It will be loud and attract attention. And here is some mace. If you have to use it, spray it in the person's eyes and then run. They will be blinded for about a minute so run fast".

"Thanks, Aunt Chris".

"Do you want to stay at your place tonight, or with us?"

"I think I want to stay at my place. Lisa will have to stay there too, because she has a really early class tomorrow. I won't be alone".

"If he breaks in, call 911. You two work out a safe word between you. If she hears you yell it out, you call 911, and same for her. Call me if you need anything. And if you can't get to your mace, then get to a can of wasp spray. It works just as well, if not better".

Bridgit hugged Chris then and told her thank you.  
"check in with me in the morning".

Bridgit nodded. "You got it".

Bridgit left then, and Chris got back to work.

She worked till 4:30, and then headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris walked in and found David outside with the hot tub installers. They were almost finished. She was so excited.

She went to the bedroom to change clothes and saw the new door to the balcony. It was beautiful.

She put on her comfy clothes and then joined David on the balcony.

"Hi honey". She kissed him.

"HI babe". He kissed her back.

"We are just waiting on the hot tub to fill up. The contractor installed a spicket out here and I went and bought a water hose, and we are filling the hot tub. Should be ready in about an hour or two".

"Sounds great".

The installer explained to David when to turn the water off and how to use the jets and how to clean the filter and showed him the chemicals. Their hot tub also came with a cover and he told them that because they are so high up, you have more birds up here, so keep the cover on when you aren't in, and you won't turn it into a birdbath.

"and make sure that when the cover is on, you lock the hooks in place with the straps or else it might blow off".

David tipped him, and wrote a check for the final bill, and Chris went to put on her bathing suit.

***Chris and David's bedroom***

Chris went to her closet and found her bathing suits. She had two new ones- a shimmery green string bikini that she filled out just perfectly; and a neon blue one with rhinestones and crystals in a sunburst pattern, with halter straps.

She chose the green suit, and put it on, and put her robe on over it. Then she grabbed some flip flops and went to the kitchen. She made her and David some Purple Passion Dragons, and started some chicken marinating. David was hooking up a portable speaker system up outside so they could have music.

She poured their drinks into Yeti cups, and then she went and grabbed some beach towels. She turned on the balcony lights and David came to the door then, and told her it was ready.

She grabbed the towels and the drinks and put her flip flops on, and headed outside. He turned the music on, and grabbed a TV-tray for them to put their drinks on. He helped her climb in, and they adjusted the temperature of the water.

Chris got settled, and then David climbed in, and she handed him his drink. He kissed her and then looked at her. "1, 2, 3". He turned on the jets. She snuggled up to him, and put her head on his shoulder.

She gulped down her drink and put the cup on the tv tray. Then she climbed on to his lap, and straddled him.

"Like my new suit?"

"I would like it better off of you". He kissed her and then moved to her neck.

She kissed him back and played with his hair. He set his drink down, and focused on her. He started rubbing her chest, and kissing her neck.

"Oh honey…that feels so good".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back.

He whispered in her ear.

"Wanna try it in the water?"

She nodded.

He shimmied her bathing suit bottoms off and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood up and set her down and took his bathing suit bottoms off. He turned her around, and bent her over and they attempted doggy style, but Chris didn't like that. So he turned her around and then they tried to do it standing up. But that didn't work either, so finally he sat down, and she straddled him and they finally made love. The maca root had barely begun to kick in, so it was enjoyable but Chris and David knew that when it really kicked in, they would go inside.

He took her top off, and sucked on her nipples and massaged her breasts. Chris felt funny being naked on her balcony but she reminded herself that she was way up and nobody was watching, really. They stayed out there for about 45 minutes and then the maca root started to really kick in. She looked at David and said "let's go".

She leaned over and grabbed a towel and climbed out quickly and covered up. She handed David a towel, and grabbed their swimsuit pieces. She opened the new door, and walked in, and threw the bathing suit pieces into the tub.

They dried off a minute and headed to the bedroom.

He picked her up, dropped her towel and carried her to the bed.

They made explosive, passionate, raw love like newlyweds and Chris didn't hold back at all. She was loud, and vocal and free.

She and David fell asleep afterwards, and about an hour later, she woke up to the phone ringing.

It was Lisa.

"Aunt Chris, is Bridgit with you? She didn't come home this afternoon, and she isn't answering her cell. I just got home and she isn't here, but her purse is".

"No honey, she isn't here. She came to my office around 1:30, and we talked. Look around, do you see a rape whistle anywhere?"

"No Aunt Chris."

"Ok. Stay there, I am going make a few phone calls and I will call you back, ok".

They hung up and Chris threw a robe on and went to get her laptop. She pulled up the system and then searched for Jason Sandridge in the system. He had bonded out at 3 p.m.

She called Bloomingdale's, and talked to the manager. She told Chris that Bridgit had come in and worked a few hours for a co-worker and left at 7.

"Ok, thank you".

She opened the website "Find my iphone" and put Bridgit's number in it. It registered to Jason's address.

She called the cops for that precinct and asked them to do a welfare check on Jason Sandridge, and for them to not say anything about Bridgit but to look for signs that she had been there.

She called Lisa back and was going to tell her that she was on her way.

When Lisa answered, Chris could tell she was crying.

"What is it, Lisa? What happened?"

"I called Bridgit's cell phone. Jason answered, he said Bridgit couldn't come to the phone now, and she can't ever come to the phone because she is never coming home or speaking to us ever again. He said he has her and he just won't let her go. He said he was going to take her away somewhere and we would never see her again".

"Ok honey. I am on my way. Stay there".

She hung up the phone.

She hesitated, and then she called her brother.

"Brian, hi. It's Chris. I think you need to fly out here. Bridgit's in trouble".

They had a very short convo, and then she went and put on jeans and a baseball tee and a hat.

She woke David up and told him that Bridgit was missing and that she would be back later.

"I'm coming with you babe'.

She nodded.

He got dressed in minutes, and then they left.

She called Mary Beth on the way.

"Mary Beth- It's Chris. Bridgit is missing".

To be continued…..


End file.
